Not Alone
by Emerald Embers
Summary: Seifer/Fujin, dedicated to Crunchbucket


Not Alone  
by Emerald Embers  
Louise_cmi_vc@hotmail.com  
Rated PG for swearing.  
non-profit fan-fiction  
Feeling romantic today 'cause everyone in my family is in a bad mood, and when I get depressed I get romantic. Weird, huh? Anyway, this is dedicated to Crunchbucket who is a very, very, very sweet (and funny) friend of mine.  
  
Seifer sat alone in a darkened corner of the club, hoping perhaps he could enjoy the music without attracting the attention of any dancers from Garden. "Hey Seifer! How're ya doin'? I've been fine, ya know?" Raijin. Seifer gritted his teeth slightly.  
"I've lost all my friends and even enemies. No-one even *talks* to me. How d'you think I feel?"  
"... Well, you'll always have us, ya know? The posse?" Seifer smiled bitterly.  
"I suppose so. But three people out of several hundred - no - several *million* people who I've met like me. That isn't a lot." Raijin shrugged.  
"Ah, well, that's how it is, ya know? Where's Fuu?"  
"I sure as hell haven't seen her."  
"Ah well. See ya later Seifer?" Seifer nodded, before downing the bottle of alcohol he had bought from the bar. After a while Seifer decided he needed some fresh air, and he went back outside the club onto the balcony, considered the view of the rocks below, wondering how they would feel tearing into his skin.  
  
"SEIFER?" A voice came from behind him eventually. Seifer turned around, surprised at how she looked. Fujin very rarely dressed up, but today she was wearing a sleeveless long dress. Midnight blue. With her silvery hair topping the look, he could imagine her blending into the sky. It tore him apart knowing how much his negative actions would have ruined her life as well. He turned back to look over the balcony again, took another long swig of the beer bottle, tilting his head backwards to catch the last few drops. "SEIFER ALRIGHT?" He placed the empty beer bottle back on the bench with a dull thud.  
"Just leave me alone, Fuu."  
"FUJIN."  
"Okay, then, FUJIN."  
"BETTER." Wondering desperately how she was going to remove the awkward silence, Fujin quickly grew irritated, then annoyed, then, "RAGE!" A chair that got in the way of her foot went flying up over the balcony and Seifer span around to face her angrily, grabbed her by the shoulders.  
"What the f**k did you do that for?! If that hit somebody, they could have died!" Fujin quickly scanned herself for the emotion she was feeling.  
"SCARED. SEIFER, DIFFERENT."  
  
Seifer released a deep breath before releasing her shoulders and gripping the balcony ledge, looking down at the smashed chair. "What do you think people would do if I jumped?" Fujin's brow creased with confusion, and Seifer smiled sadly before returning his gaze to the rocky outcrop, now splattered with broken pieces of metal. He imagined the faces of the others if it was his bones and flesh covering the rocks instead, and his eyes flooded suddenly, one tear falling before he could stop it. Fujin looked nervous before placing a hand on Seifer's shoulder firmly, attempting to comfort him. His hand went up and took hers back, but instead of letting go he simply held it, memories of the past few months flooding through his mind. How many changes had there been? But still, he had the disciplinary committee. *His* posse.  
  
"SEIFER," Fujin began, but he turned and placed one finger on her lips.  
"Shh. Don't talk." He took her in his arms, feeling her flinch before putting her own arms around his chest, holding him tight. Having no idea how to verbally comfort Seifer, she simply hugged him, hoping it would be enough to soothe him. "Fuu, I'm sorry for blowing up at you."  
"APOLOGY ACCEPTED." Seifer smiled briefly, before he allowed the tears to escape. Monosyllabic or not, Fujin was still a woman, and Seifer *knew* he could never show his feelings in front of another man - especially a blabbermouth like Raijin. He rested a few minutes with his arms around her, tears soaking into the shoulder of her dress, before pulling back.  
"Thanks, Fuu." Toying with the idea of whether or not she should correct him, Fujin decided against her thoughts, and shrugged.  
"WHERE NOW?" Seifer shrugged back, before moving to sit on the balcony ledge. She had always hated this habit of his, but kept quiet, and overcame her own fear of heights long enough to sit next to him.  
  
"ANYTHING ELSE?" Seifer took one of Fujin's hands, warming them between his almost absent-mindedly as he went deep into thought.  
"Not really... unless... never mind." Fujin used her free hand to tilt Seifer's face before her, using her one good eye to look him hard in his own.  
"ANYTHING ELSE?" She asked again, and his shoulders slumped, before she moved closer on the balcony. "ALONE," She said, reading his feelings off his face like he was a book. He said nothing, but nodded, eyes watering briefly before he released her hand to wipe the moisture away. "Not true," She continued, unusually quietly, before leaning in closer and pressing her lips gently against his.  
  
Gradually Seifer put one arm around Fujin's waist, holding her tighter as he deepened the kiss, loving the feel of her skin against his. Cool, smooth satin against scarred flesh. Their lips parted after a while and she rested one hand lightly on his chest as support, nuzzling his neck lightly as she repeated, "Not true." He nodded slowly before putting one arm around her shoulder and getting down from the balcony, pulling her with him. As Fujin took the lead, making Seifer follow her back into the club, they did not notice the two shapes moving out of the shadows, another couple who had witnessed everything.  
"I guess he is feeling lonely after all, what do you think?"  
"..."  
"SQUALL!" The male received an elbow between the ribs.  
"No. I don't think he's lonely after all. RINOA."  
  
The End 


End file.
